the memory
by The-Clumsy-Princess
Summary: serena loses her memory when she falls down a flight of stairs. when she wakes up she only sees that she is in a hospital with two other people. one, a tall handsome boy named darion that looked like she new him, and a little girl with pink hair.
1. Chapter 1

the memory

**" you dont remember me do you mamma?" asked a little pink haired girl with a strang hair style.**

**serena didn't know what was going on. she was on a bed in the hospital and a little girl was asking her if she new her**

**and called her mamma. was she her mother? when she woke up she jut saw a boy that she thought she knew and when**

**she woke up he looked like he had cryed alot and on the couch was the little girl raped in a blancet and was holding a doll that **

**almost had the same hair style and had a wand in her hand that had a moon with a very pritty dimande in it. when the boy looked **

**up he looked happy. he had woken the little girl up and she ran to serena's side and huged her. the boy had said " serena, i thought **

**i had lost you again. your perence are outside they let me come inside and stay with you for tonight, rini didn't want to leave so she **

**waited and fell asleep on the couch. we really got worryed and we new that queen serenity woudnt let you go yet." he was so happy that**

**she had woken up. who was he talking about and what did he mean by again and who were all these people he was talking about.**

**" wait who are you two and who am i and what am i doing here and who's queen serenaty and what do you mean by again and why did**

**she call me mamma" she asked and they staied at her like she was crazey the little girl started to cry but asked the questione and that is were**

**we are at.**

**"can you please answer my questions". she said scared now because she didnt know any thing.**

**" you are serena, I'm darion, and this is rini. you had a really bad fall off a large flight of staires and are in the hospital.**

**we will tell you who queen serenity is in a while. i said again because you've been in here before. yes, she did call you mamma **

**but she is really your cusin".**

**" darion! what's rong with her and why doesn't she remewmmber me im your-" she was cut off when darion put him hand in front of her.**

**she was crying even more now and then the boy named darion piched her up and was huging her.**

**" he has amisha and can't rememmber anyone. luna can remind her later, you know what she can do. help her though, andthing can change the **

**futer." he said to rini and she calmed down.**

**" who's luna and what can she do?" **

**" she's a very good friend of yours and can help you very well. now, im going to get your perense, rini stay here. im going to get some of your stuff **

**so you can stay with me today, you know how you get on her nerves and she needes to rest." he sounded like her fother.**

**she just nodded and when he left she went to serena's side and layed her head on the bed.**

**serena liked the little girl she was like a little sister, she made serena relaxe when she waslooking at her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter2: the globe**

**as i starred at the Disney globe, and looked at all the rooms that were in the castle, i wondered how the prince **

**got through all those rooms in time to save the princess. is there even a prince for me? **

**i was watching the Disney characters swirl around the castle as the Disney music played.i was just laying there on my stomach**

**on my bed. just watching.**

**my "cousin" - as she called herself- was asleep on the bed on the other side of the room. she had insisted moving in my room **

**wile i was...sick, i guess that's what i'll call it. i was sick of not knowing what people were talking about. all i knew was that i had**

**a pet cat named Luna, a brother named Sammy, a mom and a dad, and a lot of friends but 4 best friends i spent most of my time with.**

**well that's what my family told me. i played sailor V. games at a place named the Crown Arcade and was friends with someone who works**

**there. i wasn't that good at school and always got up late. i had a boyfriend named darien, but we were taking it easy for now since i cant **

**remember. i really wish i could remember him most of all. i was thinking that i should have a photo of him but found out that it has my**

**cousin in it to and she also has one.**

**

* * *

**

so there's the next chapter hope you like it. 3 reviews gets the next chapter.

thanks a lots =]


	3. Chapter 3

ch**apter 3:waking **

**"Serena"? rini asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.**

**"yes rini"**

**she walked to my bed and sat on her knees on the floor next to my bed and rested her head next to me on the bed.**

**she didn't say any thing at first, she just looked at me.**

**"do you really not remember me"? she looked sad and then i saw a tear run down her cheek. **

**"no, but didn't darien say that Luna could help me, well why doesn't she"?**

**i was almost mad. if they could help me why didn't they?**

**" momma doesn't let us ", she looked so sad.**

**"wait, my mom? why not?"**

**"your other mom. ****she ****said it could change the future."**

**"i have another mom"?! i whisper shouted, i didn't want to wake my family up.**

**"yes, but i can't tell you that much about it. only Luna can".**

**what was she talking about?! how can my cat tell me about my mother and how can she help me.**

**most of all why hasn't she helped me?!**

**"what do you mean about she can only tell me. and tell me ever thing you can."**

**as long as she can help me I'll take it.**

**she looked around the room then looked at Luna.**

**"ok, take this calmly please."**

**

* * *

cliff hanger!!! lols im so mean i'll update really soon cuz im really bored and thanks to every one that reviewed . =]  
**


	4. Chapter 4

ok, well im really scared cuz there is a tornado worning were i live and if it dose come i well probably be gone but i won't take my computer but if it dose make it i'll update 5 times tomarrow and i'll update once a day.

so, im really scared but it dosen't look that bad outside. so hopefuly we all get saved and if i do get saved i'll put my twilight story up for all the sailor moon/twilight fanes.

i love you all and thanks for reading my storys hopefully this is not the last time you hear from me.

love you all thanks. =]

moon princess


	5. Chapter 5

sorry about the waiting on my stories but a lot of people told me to get a bate reader so i got one and we are working on it thanks so much i mine update on my stories and ask my big sis if she can help me so you won't have to wait thanks again for putting up with me for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 4**

**"OK, just tell me".**

**"Serena, im your future daughter".**

**WHAT! NO,SHE'S MY COUSIN!**

**unless said future. that could explain why i always want to hug her.**

**"so, you say you're my cousin to hide that you're my daughter,WHO ELSE KNOWS THIS?!"**

**" darien, you, me,Ami,Lita, Mina, rie, Luna, Amara,Michelle,hotaro, and setsuna, and your **

**other mother.**

**"who are the last four?"**

**"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm sleepy".**

**she walked to her bad and hoped in. 'i might as well go to sleep'.**

**i turned the light off and got in bed with my bunny pj's.**

**

* * *

**

sorry it's been long since i last updated .

please please review sorry it was so small but i have to write in my other stories too.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 5**

**i was in the woods, i couldn't see anything. but than i saw darien running to me. **

**he ran to my side and got my hand which sent shockes up me. **

**"come on Serena, run!" i could see he was afraid, so i ran.**

**but even though i was running for my life i felt save, happy with darien.**

**then, i heard rini.**

**"come on Serena! mom made breakfast!"**

**then she laft me alone so i could change.**

**did i really dream of darien. but as far as i knew i only dream about things that are really important to me,**

**things i love. but i thought you could always remember the things you loved. i couldn't even remember him.**

**no, i do love him, i do. he is my prince charming.**

**all that day all i would have to do to smile is think of him and the dream.**

**all i wanted was for it to be night time. i did go to sleep a few times but, never had that dream.**

**i made plans to go to the mall tomorrow with the girls. **

**then when it was night time and i was sure every one including Luna was asleep i talked to rini.**

**"ok rini, so what's going on?" i questioned with my hands on my hips.**

**"i can't tell you, you've got to ask Luna"**

**"how am i going to talk to luna and how is she going to know all that?"**

**she got up off her bed, walked to mine, and got Luna.**

**"Luna", she said in the cats face, then she started shaking her until she meowed.**

**"luna,i think she's ready to hear it!"**

**what was she talking about?!**

**that's when i started freaking out.**

**"OK,OK I'm up".**

**

* * *

**

sorry i updated so late and not sooner but i was waiting till school was over to write again.

thank to every one that reviewed and added i really hope people will review more.

thanks for reading!

moon princess have a great summer!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

OK, well as you can see I'm not good at this story stuff so I'm quiting. But, if anyone would like to take over from here than I'd be glad to let you, just tell me, cuz i would love to see how you write it. Sorry that you guys had to wait for nothing, but im really bad at this. Thanks to everybody who ever reviewed, and thanks a lot for reading!!


	9. Wow sorry this suckes AN

Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry about my story and how ...just bad it is. I promise to you that i will work ASAP on this story. I wrote it a while back and had no clue what I was doing. It truly embarrasses me when I read it over now so Thank you so much for reading you have no clue how much it means to me. I'll be deleting this story soon and starting over on it very soon, but you got to be patient with me. Don't worry though I have no intention of changing the plot but I will change some thing since I have forgotten the details I mainly had in mined. I look forward to hearing from you guys and I hope you really like the new chapters.  
Thanks for reading!  
Jack

P.S.  
I have a new Sailor Moon story titled Confusion It's a great story so please check that out on my profile.


End file.
